Strong
by JokerOfSpades
Summary: About twins named Alice and Adam, they have a secret that has to be kept. Though when Sebastian comes after them they will have to reveal there secrets. But will they be able to keep it. When the Warlock that is set to protect them has set his heart on one of them, will they choose to accept it or deny it?
1. Character Profiles

_Hey I have a Mortal Instrument Fanfic now. At the start it is the character profiles. _

* * *

**Character Profiles:**

First Character:

**Name: **Alice Halo Mark **[TWIN]**

**Personality: **Stubborn, Bubbly, Hot Temper, Kind and Egoistical

**Appearance: **Waist length curly golden hair with emerald green eyes. Pale Skin with almond shaped eyes.

Long pointed nails, slim fingers with a scar along her forearm.

**Clothes: **

_Everyday:_

Dark blue tank top, with dark red jeans. High heel short black boots and a short black jacket. Clock necklace, topaz ring.

_PJs:_

Loose neon yellow t-shirt and loose grey pants.

_Formal:_

Short floral dress. Wooden frame. High white strapped heels.

* * *

Second Character:

**Name: **Zachery H. Martin

**Personality: **Funny, Truthful, Annoying, Strong and Relaxed.

**Appearance:** Midnight black straight hair with silver eyes. Evenly Tanned skin, muscular fingers with tiny scars along his fingers.

**Clothes:**

_Everyday:_

Checkered shirt, with black jeans. Highly loose black jacket. Combat boots.

_PJs:_

Red trousers.

_Formal:_

White t-shirt with tight black jeans.

* * *

Final Character:

**Name: **Adam John Mark **[TWIN]**

**Personality: **

**Personality: **Much like his sister but not as sarcastic and annoying.

**Appearance:** Dirty blond curly hair with emerald green eyes. Pale skin with stubby fingers, Scar on his right cheek.

**Clothes:**

_Everyday:_

Black shirt shorts and jacket. Black sneakers.

_PJs:_

White singlet and Black tracks.

_Formal:_

_Black shirt, pants and red jacket. Black sneakers._

* * *

_So the story will be here next chapter. Hope you enjoy it._


	2. We Need To Go

**Strong**

This school is as dark and boring as ever, no color just plain. It still doesn't feel like home, since I came here 5 years ago with my brother. I wonder what he is doing now; all I know is that he is in the boy's dorm. I arrive at my room; since I have been here 5 years I finally have my own room. No more sharing with the newbies and getting in trouble because of the rich kids. God; how I hate them.

Having your own room might be great and all but at night you can be woken by a knock on your door, to find a crying kid or a girl covered in something. They say they've had a nightmare or a prank gone wrong. I'm called the head girl, rumored about and above all hated. Really how can I be hated! I change into my PJs and hop into bed. Now just have to have a torch next my bed, time to get woken by another girl tonight. With that I fall asleep.

I wake again to what I think is another knock but instead it is sunlight. I think last night was a record, only 2 knocks. Suddenly an ear-piercing scream rings through out the halls. I was in the middle of getting dressed, so I pull on my jeans, slip on my shoes and chuck on my jacket. I sprint out, to see girls crowded around an open door. I walk quietly behind them; I put my hand on one of their shoulders to move them gently. Then another scream is heard, I run forward knocking some girls out of my way. I get to the front to see a hooded figure holding a young girl, with a knife to her open neck. I gasp.

"Took you long enough" he chuckled. His voice was low and angry, his chubby fingers gripping the knife. "What do you want?" I ask. I hope he couldn't hear the fear behind my voice; it wasn't because of him, it was because of my secret. Does he know? I look down to find a dead girl at his feet. I drop to my knees. "Please don't harm them. What do you want?" I plead. He just laughed, with that I stood up and glared right at him. "You know what I want… and if you don't give it to me." He twirls the knife and shoved the girl back into the crowd. "Well we will see if your dearest brother, will live to his next birthday" he started walking away. "Or you for the matter" The man added as an after thought. He then disappeared.

I sprint back to my room and smash through the door. I grab my white cloak and sprint away. While I am running to the boy's dorm, I clutch my necklace. It is a clock; made out of clockwork, I can hear the ticking wherever I go. I feel the point of the piece of paper my mother lodge in there before she left.

_"Alice you need to take care of that necklace," my mother told me. "If you or your brother is in serious danger. Pull out this piece of paper," She lodged the paper in the middle. "It will take you to a family who will help you. They are the Martin Family." I nodded. "Now your father and I have to go. We are sorry darling" She kissed my forehead, and walked away gracefully; the gracefulness I would never possess. My father joined her, while my brother joined me. He started crying on my shoulder. Then a spark of light, lighten the sky; the spark shot up and burst into flames, into the shape of an angel._

As I arrive at the boy's dormitory, the boy's all looks at me; probably wondering what a girl is doing here, though above all a girl who looks like Adam. There I see him, he is on the field. I sprint up to him, but slow down when I see he is surrounded by boys. Laughing, talking and joking around. As I slow down my foot trips on a branch, I scream. Making them look my way, they start walking towards me.

Once they caught up to me, Adam puts his hand out to help me up. Pulling my hood; so it would cover my face. I take his hand and pull him down. I stand up brushing fake dust off me. "What I see is a damsel in distress, need a hand" His eyes flashed amusement when he heard my voice. "Well it looked like you needed my help from over there," He pointed to where he was sitting, and then got up. "Hey lady, could you take your hood down?" asked one of the boys. "_Hey Lady? _Really you're too kind. Ok I will take my hood down" I slid my hands up to slid my white hood down, when a pair of muscular hands covered my slim dainty ones. He slid his fingers around the edge of my hood and yanked it down. The wind picked up, and my hair was flowing in the wind.

I turned on my heel, to face the boy. His silver eyes matched his black hair; our silver and green eyes clashing. "What was that for, I was building up dramatic tension!" I yelled at the boy. "Well, I knew that was what you were doing" he looked relaxed; his shoulders not tense at all, his face relaxed. I scowled, then turned and walked to Adam. We really did look identical, the only difference was my hair was golden like our Mother's, and he had dirty blonde hair like Father's. "Alice. Alice Halo Mark" I smiled at everyone. "She's my sister… well twin" he told them. "Hey you what's your name" I pointed at the silver eyed boy. "Zachery H. Martin" I froze, I felt Adam tense beside me.

I pulled him and Adam off. "Adam they have found us. That was what I am here for, go get your cloak" I pushed him off. I turn to Zachery. 'Hey Zachery" I was stopped by him. "Zach" Ok he wants me to call him Zach. "Zach from the Martin family" "yeah I am from that family" "Please" I take out my necklace, he smiles. "Come with me and bring your brother. We're going to New York," He says. We sit on the ground waiting for my brother to come back.


	3. Meeting Some Shadowhunters

Once Adam came back, he helps me up and we follow Zach.

"So is he from that Martin family" I nod. How can he know where we were; become friends with Adam and just be undetected.

"Where at the portal now" He tells us

"So we are going through a portal know," I say.

"We were always going through a portal, I just didn't tell you." I rolled my eyes. Zach lead Adam through the portal first. Now it's my turn. He puts his hand on my lower back, and whispers

"Now it's your turn" I shiver. I break out of his grip and jump into the portal.

I land on my feet in a sparkly room. On a chair sits a man in sparkly clothes, and spiked up black hair. I hear Zach land on the ground, then a cat shriek.

"Hey don't step on Chairman Meow" said the man.

"Well you shouldn't let him sit there, Magnus" Magnus stood up and walk up to us. 7 figures come from out the hall.

"Who are your guests?" he asks us

"Alice and Adam Mark" Answers Zach. The lights turn on, now I can see the figures clearer.

"Hey. I am Magnus Bane the high warlock of Brooklyn and these are my Shadow hunter friends" he gestured to 4 of the figures; A tall girl with silky black hair and eyes, a boy who looks like the girl but older and with blue eyes. A boy with golden hair and eyes, and a girl with red hair, her eyes were green.

"Hi Alice and Adam, I am Isabelle Lightwood and this is my older brother Alec" She pointed to the boy with black hair.

"I am her other brother, Jace Lightwood. Adopted. This is my girlfriend Clary Fray" he poked his girl friend in the side.

"Excuse me?" Said a pale boy, his brown hair covering his eyes.

"Yeah what about us!" shouted two people. Magnus rolled his eyes

"If you must know. These are my Downworlder friends," he pointed to the people who just talked.

"Thanks… I'm Simon Lewis, My girlfriend is Izzy. I am also the vampire" He must have been a mundane before vampire and turned recently.

"Jordan. Werewolf, with Maia. Also Werewolf" He had his arm around the girl Maia's waist.

"Do you want to tell them what you are?" Zach asked us.

"Hey you guys aren't Downworlder, what are you then?" asked Clary. I wonder how she can tell; she looks like Jocelyn.

"Hey are you Jocelyn Fairchild's daughter" Adam said just before I did. She looks shocked.

"So I guess that means you are her daughter" I walk up to her.

"Mother knew her well" Before I could say any more, someone pushed me back into Zach.

"If you were going to push me into someone, couldn't of you pushed me into… into someone other then Zach! Plus how could you push something this attractive, really how." I said to Jace. He just smirks.

"How could you back talk to someone more attractive then you?" We both stepped forward at the same time, smirking.

"Hey I would have to agree with Alice, she is more attractive then Jace" Everyone except Alice glared at him.

"Don't satisfy her ego Magnus!" yelled Adam. I laugh.

"Well nice to meet y'all"

"So are you two going to tell us what you are?" asked Isabelle.

"Why? We are just normal mundane's" I told, with heaps of Sarcasm in my voice. They laughed.

"If you were a mundane, you wouldn't know the word" Simon said. We just stared at him

"SARCASM, Learn sarcasm!" I yelled at him. I stepped on his toes. Simon stepped back.

"I need a place to sleep," I say sitting down on the couch, my brother was sitting on. I lie down and rest my head on his lap.

"So are you guys twins?" asks Maia.

"Yeah we are" answers Adam.

"Can we watch a movie?" Magnus asks.

"Yeah! Let's watch a movie." I jump up and run over to Magnus.

"If you dare sit on that chair Alec, you will wish you weren't alive," I threatened then turn back to Magnus.

"So what movie?" I ask. I have always been impatient; nether less kind. As we rummage through DVDs, I see one that I have never watched.

"This one!" I grab the movie 'Transformers 3'

"I thought we could watch 'Pitch Perfect'" Sighed Magnus. I pick up both movies and lift them over my head.

"Which one!" I shout. I hear a lot of murmuring, then a final shout from Jordan. "Transformers 3, score 6. Pitch Perfect, Score 2!" Yes Transformers, I place it into the DVD player. I go back to my spot and Zach is now sitting in the middle. I sit next to him. The movie starts, I have a black blanket around me and a bowl of popcorn on my lap.

Halfway through the movie only 7 people were still awake, I was getting tired but stayed awake to finish this epic movie! After another hour the movie finally finished. Only Magnus and I were awake, he went to take the DVD out while I got comfortable. I laid my head back and fell asleep instantly.

I wake up to find a large amount of heat next to me and on my waist. I slowly open my eyes, the TV is crooked; well everything is crooked. I turn my head to find the source of the heat. Zach. It's Zach, my head's on his shoulder. What have I done, I look down to the heat on my waist. Please don't be his arm, please. Oh look it's his arm; I slowly peel his arm off my waist and jump up out of the couch. I sigh heavily and walk into the kitchen; there must be some food around here, somewhere.

I turn around to see Jace standing, well leaning against the doorway.

"And what do you want?" I ask, while turning back to look for something.

"Nothing just thought you could admire my hot bod"

"Oh really I think I could find something more bad then looking at your 'hot bod'"

"Like what?"

"Umm… let me think. Uh."

**I'm an Idiot...**

**-Joker :3**

"I know what you're thinking about."

"What?"

"Demons, movies, sharp things? Wait I know Mangos. No I take that back Mangos are delicious." I roll my eyes and take out my phone. I go to photos and bring up a picture of-

"Ducks. Just Ducks" I hear him chuckled, then show him the photo. I feel a wave of wind and my phone being knocked out of my hand. A smash is heard near the wall. He just broke my phone. He just BROKE MY PHONE.

"Jace your dead"

"What?"


	4. The Institute

**Lol I went through it and noticed I did so many mistakes whilst uploading! Ahh, so here it is in order :P**

**-Joker :3**

I whirl around on one foot and smash into him with my elbow. Jace stumbles back and I put my foot on his chest to push him back. When Clary comes in, we both turn our heads towards her. I grin at her then push Jace back into the wall. Clary just stands there opened mouth.

"You know you should close your mouth, or the wind might change"

"What were you doing?" Clary asked.

"He Broke my Phone" Clary narrowed her eyes at Jace.

"Jace why. Why, did you BREAK HER PHONE!" Isabelle walked in.

"Wait Jace you broke Alice's phone? You never break a girl's phone!" Isabelle looked like she had fire in her eyes.

"Uh. Adam, Simon, Zach. Help me" Jace called out.

Adam, Simon and Zach walk in with Magnus and Maia behind them. They spotted the broken phone near the wall, and turned away quickly. Though not quickly enough; Jace grabbed them and pulled them in front of him. Magnus and Maia were standing off to the side.

"Did he just break Alice's phone?" whispered Maia to Magnus. I could barely hear them.

"Probably" Magnus answered in a normal tone.

Magnus walked between us, he lifted up a hand to indicate for us to wait. I looked over at my phone; a blue flame went around the pieces of my destroyed phone.

After the flames dispersed; all that was left was a phone. Not any phone, my phone. I squeal and step on Jace to get over him. He grunts.

"Why?" he sighs

I run up to Magnus and hug him.

"Thank you so much Magnus"

"Don't worry it happens all the time with mine" he whispers back

I nod to him then walk over to Jace. Everyone stares at me; well he did break my phone and some how got up in a matter of 5 seconds.

"Why? Just why? Did you break my precious phone?"

"Because you showed Ducks on the screen"

"Ducks?" He nodded. I just blinked; he went up to get a drink. With that everyone goes to leave the kitchen.

I think it's lunchtime right about now; I've been sitting on the couch watching TV for a while. I hear footsteps behind me; I turn my head to find Izzy looking at me with her hands on her hips. "Well if Adam and Alice are gonna stay they need to go to the institute." She says. Izzy motions for me to stand up, and I do; but slowly turning my head to look for Adam and Zach. I catch Adams eye, he nods.

"Hey what about me?" asked Zach.

"Oh he can come to. Wait are you a vampire?" she asked. Wait yeah is he a vampire; I just haven't bothered to ask.

"No not a Vampire. A Warlock" Oh that's what he is. Well he isn't the paleness that a Vampire has or the aggressiveness of a werewolf. Or the snoppyness of a shadowhunter; ok might be going off Jace for that one.

As we walk to the Institute I drop back and talk to Jace.

"Ducks?" I continue our conversation from earlier.

"So"

"You Hate Ducks. For what reason?" I put my hands in my pockets.

"No Reason"

"Well I hate them too"

"Reason?"

"Wow the Jace asked a Question. As you said no Reason"

"Really. That's weird. Never thought I would meet someone who hates ducks for the same reason as me. Plus you're the one who asks Questions a lot. I just observe"

Adam POV

I turn my head around to find Jace and Alice talking like old friends.

"You know it isn't often that Jace talks like that to someone" Whispers Clary.

"Really? Cause it looks like he has had a lot of practice in it"

"That's because he is naturally charming. If you haven't noticed"

"Oh really cause I notice" I look around to find girls staring at Jace in hungry fashion.

Alice POV

Jace and I have been talking none stop since we left Magnus's. Once we reach the institute the gates open automatically with us like 10 meters away. Everyone looks shocked; but I know why it did that.

"Hey guys do you know why they did that?" Simon asked.

I stepped forward to see the doors open as well, and jump back. God, they sense us; well _it_ does. Everyone rushes forward to see why, while Adam, Zach and I stay back to talk.

"Should you tell them?" asks Zach

"Not yet. We need to know more," I hiss

"But there kept in the dark" Adam adds

"Who cares we need to know if they're trustworthy. Wait…" I pause

"What?" asks Zach.

"How do we know if we can trust you?" I turn to him.

"Yeah how?" Adam and I step away.

"Because of this" Zach rolls up his sleeve of his checkered top, there on his fore arm are marks. Not ordinary marks, I can see the glowing of words in them; _Protection and Safety. _They are golden instead of black with a Red outline. I Gasp.

"We have the exact same one on our backs" Says Adam. So we really can trust him; it's the mark of Protection for an angel onto a Downworlder, each one is different.

I see they have disappeared, until I sense someone standing behind me.

"Tell us what?" I know that voice it's Izzy.

"Nothing" I say too quickly. Dammit I always panic when asked questions like this.

"Tell us!" That's Clary.

"Nothing!" Adam and I say at the same time.

"It's not nothing, if you two talk at the same time" Jace adds

"We do not!" we both yell. I look at him.

"Stop that" We both say.

"No you"

"Come on just stop"

"I know what your about to say" I say

"We can't tell them!" "We need to tell them" Then we both say something different, still disagreeing.

"Wow what a show" Says Magnus.

"Now tell us?" Asks Simon.

"Well you did ask nicely so… No!" I yell. I run up the stairs of the Institute, with Adam and Zach tailing behind. The Gates open automatically, though I just don't care at the moment. Then the doors swing open and the elevator opens as well. I hear the gates slam shut, with the curses of Jace. I stop in the Elevator to the gate open again, with them sprinting towards us. The doors slam shut in front of my face; the last thing I see was Jace's angry face with Clary's worried expression.


	5. The Mistake

**I hope it makes sense now...**

**\- Joker :3**

I carve words into the door that will disappear once someone reads them.

_'Come find us if you can'_

My hand stung after that, I was shaking my hand everywhere to stop the stinging; I even whacked Zach in the face, he was not happy about that. I stopped when the elevator buzzed. I heard footsteps from outside the door. We stood there frozen; when the doors opened three adults were standing there. Two Female and a Male, they were looking at us with wide expressions. We took our chance to rush past them, I hear Adam disable the elevator and I move the words so everyone could read them. Then the rest come in through a portal. I sprint down a corridor, it has two ways; I run down the right way while Adam goes the other, Zach goes down the right way as well.

Jace POV

We read the words on the wall. _'Come and Find us' _they want to play games then we will. I grab Clary and rush down the hallway, once we get to the two turn offs. Everyone has caught up to us when we stop.

"Which way did they go?" asks Izzy

"Who were they?" asks Maryse

"Someone with a big secret" I say darkly.

"The Mark twins and a Martin boy" says Magnus. The older shadowhunters nod; what does that mean?

"I say half go each way," declares Clary. Good Idea.

"Okay. You, you, and you will go with Clary and I" I point to Izzy, Jocelyn and Simon, they nod as an indication they agree.

"Well we're off to the wizard and some others…" Simon sang to the Wizard of Oz song. Isabelle whacked him in the arm shut him up. We went our separate ways; I go right while the rest left.

Alice POV.

As Zach and I run, I hear people coming behind us. We turn sharply into a different hall. I hear voices nearer; I grab Zach and pull him into a closet. I didn't notice how small it was until he closed the door. With our bodies close together, I can feel his breath on my forehead.

"Where are they we saw them turn!" shouted Jace. He kicks the closet door, making me jump. I land unsteadily; I fall forward smashing into Zach's chest. He goes back into the wall with me following, his arms go around my waist and my arms hook around his neck. My head lays on his chest once we stop moving.

"I bet your enjoying this aren't you?" I whisper.

"I would love to say I wasn't but that would be lying" I could feel him smirk.

"Well sorry to rain on your parade, but I would like to get out of position" We look down to see how we are tangled together. My arms around his neck, his on my waist, my legs in the middle while his are around mine. Well you get the picture. Awkward. "Come on we need to continue looking" said Izzy. I hear their footsteps disappear; we wait for a while longer till we try to come out of the closet.

_Hey Ali you there? _ I hear my Brother, I feel a sense of relief they haven't found him.

_Are you all right? _I ask him cautiously; my finger go around the topaz ring on my finger Adam has a silver one on his finger with the tiniest speck of topaz on it, thus explaining how we can talk to each other.

_Don't worry I am all right just heading towards the elevator now, I will wait there for you! _We that I hear or might as well sense Adam switch off.

"Hey Zach to the elevators now"

Jace POV

Clary and I have stopped still since we started hearing what sounded like Alice and Adam inside out heads. We could here snippets of their conversations, though the biggest thing was that we found out were they were headed, we sprinted back to the elevator. When I suddenly stop to hear shouting coming from Alice, well this better be interesting.


	6. The Truth Comes Out

**NEW CHAPTERS YAY!**

**-Joker :3**

Alice POV

God my brother is such a dimwit, he disabled the elevator. Yes I know I thought it was a good Idea at the time doesn't mean I was RIGHT.

"By the Angel you should have known better then to listen to me!" I scream at him. I hear clapping and turn my head around to see Jace with a giant smirk on his face

"Just wait a minute!" I shout at Jace. Everyone gives me a weird expression before I turn back to Adam

"You know you're very stupid for disabling the elevator" I say to him.

"Don't call me stupid… Stupid!" he yells at me, well my brother is a baby.

"I am NOT saying you're stupid...I'm just implying it." I say then turn back to Jace and nod. "What you want?" he rolls his eyes

"We want to know what you are"

"Well what if we don't want to tell you?"

"Then" Jace says "We will capture you and use the mortal sword, since it has been recovered"

"You know, you do this annoying thing where you open your mouth and then these things you call words come out." He opens his mouth to interject me. "Yeah like that. Stop it."

"Just grab her," he says clearly annoyed. They walk towards me; I just stand there and turn my head to see the others ready to struggle. Jace grabs me and pulls me towards the library.

"Why aren't you struggling?" he asked.

"Because I am waiting for you to say" I start saying the thing when in TVs when they arrest someone they say it to them. "You have the right to remain silent, and what not."

"I don't think we do that hear."

" They really should say: You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be misquoted and used against you."

"That's pretty true" he nods.

We arrive at the Library where I see the Silent Brothers, already there with the sword in hand. '_Well hello Son and Daughter of Raziel and Afriel' _Spoke One of the Silent Brothers,

"Well you know who we are then how are you going to use the sword?" I asked them.

_'Well we thought maybe we should tell them or maybe you will, we will give you a choice' _Wow they are hard to Bargain with.

"Ok we will tell them. Since it's our secret after all" I grab Adam and pull him over to stand in front of everyone.

"Hey Listen up" Adam yells, they all turn their heads and look at us.

"You want to know our little secret, then we will tell you," I shout

"It's not little"

"Ok BIG secret. Happy?"

"Very" I roll my eyes.

I hear Jace chuckle "Wow even when their serious they still find time to fight" I send a glare his way. They quieted down.

"As I was saying…" I start.

"Our Mother and Father are gone, but not for any reason the only reason is, is because God called them back, yes I know what you are thinking "How can they be called to god?" Well the answers simple really" I tell, they just gaze at us with a fascinated look.

"We are the children of Raziel and Afriel" Finished Adam. Everyone looks shocked, and then Jace stands up abruptly, slamming his hand on the table.

"How, just how can Angels have children on earth?" He asks us.

"Well they were on earth for a matter of twelve years, I am surprised that you shadowhunters didn't notice"

"We wouldn't have told them," said a girl, who looks like Isabelle. Maryse.

"And who are you by the way?" I asked intrigued.

"Maryse Lightwood" Maryse replied, I nodded.

"MUM!" Isabelle screeched.

"You couldn't of told us, when we were learning about Angels?" asked Alec.

"You wouldn't have handled it good, knowing they were the same age as you guys"

"Whatever. Finish saying what you were say" Isabelle says.

"As I was saying," I say. "Our mother and Father are Raziel and Afriel, We are their Angel offspring's." I smile crookedly.

"Well… that's unbelievable," says Clary.

"But it's true right?" asked Simon, Adam and I nodded.

"Well… I DON"T BEILEVE YOU!" Shouted Jace "show us one reason why we should!"

"Will anything make you believe us?"

"Probably not"

"Then why show?" He ponders this for a moment, but doesn't get to say anything because Zach walks up to Magnus and starts talking. I wait a bit to see if they will stop anytime soon, there is complete silence, except for them talking. I walk up behind Zach and drag him to the ground.

"What were you talking about?" I ask. I put my foot on his chest.

"What were you talking about!" I repeat, pressing my foot harder on to his chest when suddenly a pair of arms started to try and pull me off. I turn my head around to see Adam, an annoyed look on his face; I start to thrash around when another pair of arms tries to help Adam. It's Jace this time

"Let me go!" I scream. I start to thrash more violently getting them to loosen my grip on me when suddenly 3 more people come to help, Simon, Luke and Jordan; two Werewolves and a Vampire against a Angel, how stupid are they. I start to kick and scream, when one them grabs my hand to put it behind my head.

"Argh" I hear Luke hiss "Silver" His arms go away.

"Ok now I now not to touch her hands" Well you don't know much do you, I have something that will work against every Downworlder on me at the moment. While Shadowhunters I either fight off or slip away from, and Adam usually just gives up. My hand gets out of reach as I slide it down and grab a lighter, they grab my arm and get a hold on it again as I slip the lighter into the sleeve in my jacket.

I turn my head and notice Clary looking at my sleeve, she must have noticed. My hand gets joisted up near Simon's arm, I take out the lighter and make fire appear.

"No!" screams Isabelle as she slaps it out of my hand, well that didn't work. Jordan starts coughing, then Maia rushes up and pulls him off, and Jocelyn goes off with them to another room. Adam starts to loosen up.

"Guys, just let her go she will cool down in a minute." Adam started "Plus she won't stop struggling" Well he gave up quick. Jace let's go and steps back. I swing my arms up in the air and hear a smacking sound.

"She just slapped me, you saw that right-" I swing around to face Jace.

"For the record I did not touch you. Stop whining like a little two year old" I hear Clary snicker, Jace turns her way and gives her a death glare, but Clary doesn't see it.

Something comes out of the shadows, behind me. I swerve around to see the light of seraph blade, I duck. It flies above my head into the wall behind me, the person runs forward and I run towards the shadowhunters. An arm grabs my wrist and pulls me back; I hear a gasp come from Clary.

"Sebastian" she whispers. I have heard of him, I step on his foot and push him back. He loosens his hold and I slip out from his grip. I run to the doors, but turn around to see Sebastian throwing his other seraph blade towards me. I haven't got time to duck, when Zach jumps forward and deflects the blade; he just saved my life, after all I have done to him Zach saved my life. Sebastian runs off, yelling behind him.

"I will get you one day Alice Mark, like my father never could." I sit there shocked, Zach turns towards me with his hand out to help me up. I take it and stand up, he pulls me a bit too close then I would have liked, I let go of his hand and turn towards the others.

They are standing there shocked. Jace yells and stomps out of the room. Clary goes to run after him, when Isabelle pulls her back and whispers in her ear. Clary nods then continues to follow him out of the room. I hear their murmurs once the door shuts, Jace probably expected her to follow.

"How did he get in here?" asked Jocelyn, her face was blank but her eyes have a frightened look in them. I turn and walk to Maryse.

"Excuse Me," I whisper to her.

"Yes" her answer was short and sharp.

"Will you let us stay, because if you don't want us to we will understand?" Maryse didn't answer, so I walked back to Adam and Zach.

"I'm sorry Adam" I say and hug him, now I turn to Zach.

"Thank you Zach" We stand there awkwardly, I step forward and whisper.

"I will give you a proper thanks, talk to me tonight" He smiles at me, I give him a grin and step back to stand beside Adam.

I think I can finally trust Zach now since he saved my life, he didn't have to. Many Angels think just because you have the mark, it means they have to save your life. Yeah it hurts like hell to get half of the mark stripped off if someone dies, but you don't have to save his or her life. Though Zach did. I wonder why, did he do it to not go through the pain or because he really wanted to save me. I guess I can trust him, well I want to. Well I guess I will find out later for certain.

"You can stay" Say Maryse suddenly. Adam looks shocked and mouths to me 'When did you ask' I shrug.

"Thank you" Adam goes up to her shakes Maryse hand.

"So which rooms, what floor?" I ask, getting impatient.

"So first you were happy, then mad, also sorry and last impatient, mood swing much?" says Simon, I roll my eyes, while Adam laughs.

"Sorry to ask but where, I agree with my sister" I grin, Adam rarely agrees with me.

Clary and Jace come back in; they have a worried expression on their faces.

"Demons" Clary states blankly

"Demons are coming into this dimension rapidly" Jace finishes.

"How much time" asks Maryse.

"We don't know we will find out in the morning." Jace says. Maryse nods and walks off.

"So," I start "Where are we sleeping?"

"Follow me" Isabelle says, she starts to walk towards the doors. We walk behind her, when we have been walking for a bit, Zach whispers to me.

"So meet me in the outside later at about 9" I nod to him.


	7. Is It Love Or Not?

**YAY YAY *claps hands* I UPDATED!**

**\- Joker :3**

"Here is your room, Alice" She opens the door for me. I walk into a room, with Pink and Black everything. So not my type. The door doesn't close behind me, I hear Isabelle shouting to the boys their rooms.

Isabelle walks back into the room in sits down on the bed.

"So how do you like my room?" she asks.

"Not my type too pink… Wait your room?" Isabelle said this was my room.

"Yes my room silly, also call me Izzy" Izzy tells me

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask and sit down on a black chair in a corner of the room.

"So what's going on with you and Zach" Izzy says. I flush and stumble over my words.

"Why would you think something was going on with Zach and I?" I Say.

"Well, it's kinda Obvious with how you just flushed" I stomp my foot and leave.

"Just so you know your room's two doors down." Izzy called out, with that I slam the door.

I walk into the room, which Izzy said. It is a golden room with black furniture. After being this exhausted, I collapse onto the bed.

**Adam's POV**

I was sitting in my room. When I heard a knock. I walk over to open the door. Jace is standing there.

"Yes?" I ask him.

"You want to go out with the boys tonight?" He pushes past me into my temporary room.

"Haven't you asked Zach?"

"Yeah"

"What did he say" I go to sit down in a chair.

"He had more _'Important' _things to do"

"Did he say what was important?"

"No, but I'm guessing it involves a special someone, according to Isabelle, Alice"

"By my Dad, I swear she is only getting herself into more trouble that girl"

"Well she doesn't seem to think that"

"It seems that way, doesn't it?"

He nods in reply

"Anyway, what were you planning on doing tonight?" I ask him, to be honest I've never been out with boys before, I wonder what they do.

"Well, Jordan and Simon were thinking of teaching us how to play a game called Halo 4, I've played it briefly, but not understanding what I'm doing"

"Sounds fun enough, I'll go, got nothing better to do but run around after Alice anyway, and that's all I've really been doing lately"

"Good, come with me and we can go catch up with Jordan and Simon, I'll explain to you a bit about them along the way"

And with that we walk out of the room and down the corridors, which seem to never end.

**Alice POV**

I fell asleep for a bit and when I woke up it was 8:30 something. I was walking around the halls for a bit looking for the elevator. A cat crosses my path.

"Hello their little fella" I sit down to pat it. It meowed and purred against my leg.

"What's your name?" I ask rubbing it behind its ear.

"His name is Church, doesn't like me much though" I look up to see Alec.

"Well how long has he been around?"

"I don't know, might have to ask my mother or Magnus. He was here when I was born"

I look at the clock on the wall. 8:50.

"Alec, how do you get outside?"

"Just keep going down the hall until you get to the second turn off then you will be right on your own"

"Thanks" I walk off then, I hear the meow of Church

"Don't worry I will be back" I say to him then go to follow Alec's Directions.

**Zach POV**

I got down here 5 minutes before we were supposed to meet. I really thought Alice would get here Early. Why did I really even ask her to meet me, no she said to talk to me later and I just set a time and place. Though what am I saying, I don't even know what I am going to say or do. God I'm an Idiot. I hear the doors bang close, I think that's Alice. I turn towards the door.

**Alice POV**

I go through the doors, it shuts with a big bang. I see Zach standing they're looking at me. I look into his eyes and he meets mine, we stare at each other for a while.

"So… um. Do you want to walk" I go next to him and we start to walk. I look at Zach. I notice things about him, that I haven't before. Like the way his black hair shines in the moonlight, the way his face looks more defined in the light. His Silver eyes look like they have had years of knowledge for someone his age.

Zach looks towards me with a soft smile playing on his lips. My hand unconsciously wraps my fingers with his, he grips back. In front of us is a fence, I run forward pulling Zach with me.

"Come on, keep up" I run up to the fence and inspect it.

"What are you doing?" It's big enough.

"Just help me up" He grabs me around the waist, and lifts me up on to the fence.

I stand still holding his hand, and walk forward.

"Do you do this all the time?" he asks following me.

"Whenever I can, do you want to come up?" I turn towards him.

"Not really" I stick out my tongue.

"Whatever, your no fun. I am coming down" He looks at me. "Can you help me down?" He looks like he just snapped out of a daze. I jump and Zach catches me around the waist. He spins me around before putting me down.

"Why did you do that?" I ask him.

"Because I can" I smile and put my head on his shoulder. His hands still haven't left my waist, I feel them tightening. I move my hands up around his neck and lift my head up. His hair has fallen in front of his eyes, I move it to the side. Zach starts to lean in, I do as well. It feels so different, of course I have kissed guys before but this is different, I actually think I like him. Zach pulls me closer, his hand goes around my neck and he pushes me up against a wall. I melt into the kiss, my hand grabbing onto his hair. The kiss builds fiercer, Zach takes a step back pulling me with him.

I pull back "Zach, why did you suddenly do this?" He shrugged and went to lean in again, when I stopped him. "Zach, I'm not a play toy" I push away from him. I can see the hurt in his eyes.

"Alice, I don't think you are a play toy." He tried to apologize.

"Then tell me. Tell me about you family" He actually took a step back.

"I don't have to tell you anything"

"God, your so complicated Zach!" I yelled at him.

"Well I am allowed."

"You could at least tell me something!"

"All in due time Ali" Now I was annoyed, the only person to call me Ali was Adam. Zach was no exception to that rule. I turn to walk off, when Zach took hold of my hand.

He had a pleading tone to his voice, "Please, trust me I can't tell you Ali" There he goes again, my hand slips from his as I walk away.

"Never call me Ali." I open the Institute doors "oh and it's getting late, we should probably go unless you want someone to get the wrong Idea. Zachery" He looks hurt, and flinches when I say 'Zachery'. I walked into the Institute, leaving the door open for him. While walking in I think, is it love or not?


End file.
